docitwfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Binding
The Father is the Velzaric peoples’ god. He promotes his followers to trust in each other. The only way to defeat your enemies and to make great Metal works is to work with one another. In the old teachings and traditions, there was a pantheon of different gods. Most of these gods were lost in the great battle. In this tradition, The Father was nothing but a lowly, mortal servant that served the cruel pantheon who forced him to work for years, torturing him for decades. The one thing that kept him going was the forge. This is where he made the horse shoes for his lordly masters. One day, one of these gods chased him to his forge. As a reflex, The Father grabbed one of the unfinished horse shoes and lashed out against his attacker. The god’s throat was cut. Only the metal of the gods can do this. Over taken with just rage, he took his sharpened horse shoe and finished him. He then locked himself in the forge for a month. He forged himself armor, a shield, and sword. He emerged from his meditation and began slaying his old masters. He found himself head of the gods and their people. He looked down from his post high above and saw these dragon people and saw their potential power. He granted them the gift of god metal and his symbol, the sharpened horse shoe. The Mother, the Goddess of Grisic people is the god of prosperity, wellbeing, and wealth. The Mother is from the beginning of time. Before there were people, animals, or even plants, Baestril was of rock and fire. All the other gods used Baestril as a battle ground, fighting an immortal battle over a baron wasteland. The Mother cared for the wounded of this war. Eventually, they realized that the war was unwinnable and created mortals to fight for them. The god who led their people to wipe out the others would be ruler of the gods. The Mother over the centuries was made sick by this violence. If the gods or other people did not kill the members of a society, the environment would. She had had it when she saw the Grisic people. They were not physically fit like the other races, but were incredibly brilliant, and had much potential. Even when clearly outmatched, the Grisic people would win time and time again. The Grisic people knew they had no chance of winning this competition. They called out to the mother, pleading to her to stop the violence. Moved by their intellect and pleading, The Mother bound herself to Baestril. This created the plants, animals, and waters. As a result, the people could live, eat, and drink. Without the mother to heal the wounded, the gods were forced to stop the fighting. The Mother would continue to support the people of Baestril, and the Grisic people from then on. The Great Binding was the marriage of The Mother and The Father. For many years, the Grisic and Velzaric people were at war with one another. The Grisic people would create goods and a booming economy, and the Velzaric would destroy it. This cycle ended when, Velzarica the swampy homeland of the Velzar experienced a great famine that lasted for many years. They went to their longtime rivals, the Grisics. They accepted the Velzaric people and gave them what they needed to survive. It just so happened that at that time, there were raiders coming from the sea. A great battle ensued where the Velzar protected the Gris. That battle would be forever known as the Great Binding. This is when the people and the gods became one. This famine was told to be the time when The Father became distraught with loneliness. Even though the old gods were cruel, at least they had one another. This is when the land became baron. He became less attached to the land and more to the people. Even though they weren’t gods, they were still his people. This however created the great famine. Seeing that this had affected his people so, he commanded them to leave the land. They went to the only other place they knew to invade, Grisics. The Mother, at this time saw the invaders from the sea coming. She was trying to get her people prepared for them, but knew it was futile. This is when the Father showed up on her door step. Normally, she would hide from this invader. However, she saw his vast army and also saw her chance. For the first time, she appeared to him. She made the deal with him that she would house his people and feed them in exchange for protection. The Father agreed to The Mothers terms, less for the care of his people but he knew he would also not have to be alone. The deal was stuck. The Sea invaders came and were crushed by The Father and his great army. Through the coming years, The Father and The Mother worked together to bring back the swamps of Velzarica to their former glory, making it better. The two gods became close as their people did. Eventually the two gods married and became as one. No one can place the single day or event, as it was lost in time, but the entire time was called The Great Binding. Today, the Gods and tails have become less important, putting more emphasis on working together with one another in unity.